


Worldbuilding 17: Madripoor 2

by JoAsakura



Series: X-Force: Mutant Crimes Investigation Unit [16]
Category: MCIU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ric gets closer to what happened in Madripoor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldbuilding 17: Madripoor 2

One of the constants of life in New York: Lack of closet space. And a change of seasons means rotating the clothes in that precious parcel of apartment space. So when winter gave spring something of a pass and careened straight into summer, Ric found himself glaring at the contents of their meagre bedroom closet with concern.

'Star had a worrying amount of clothes, Ric realised halfway through boxing up their winter gear, summer clothes already unpacked and laid out on the bed. It was a side bonus of the modeling gig that Monet had roped him into, Ric supposed. 'Star *was* insanely good looking, and it was only natural that the people he'd modeled for, wanted to see him walking around in their stuff.

By comparison, Ric's two buttondowns and collection of ironic 70's t-shirts looked kind of sad. He was going to have to see if 'Star could maybe wrangle some smaller stuff from his contacts.

He'd stuffed the last of the sweaters in the underbed storage boxes when he found himself looking at the jacket hanging on 'Star's side. He'd picked it up during their second separation, Ric had always figured. He'd been wearing it when they'd found themselves reunited in front of MCIU's offices, and Ric hadn't registered more than "'Star wearing jacket." at the time.

But it was a really, really nice jacket, he'd come to understand over the last couple years. Goatskin- the colour of clotted cream and worn in to be ridiculously soft - but tough. The hide had a few spots in it that looked like knife gouges across the back that had been patiently sealed up with super glue. Black and crimson trim on the arms and body. But the lining was where you could tell the quality of a suit, he'd learned during his years at Xavier's, and Ric found the lining to be insane, Quilted cream and gold silk- the subtle pattern of phoenixes dancing across the fabric made it look as if it would've been more at home on a kimono or some fine robe, instead of hidden inside someone's jacket. No manufacturer tag, only a small label at the neck with a Madripoorean tailor's address.

Ric looked around, satisfied for the moment that his boyfriend was still in the kitchen making lunch, and sniffed. It still had a heady leather smell under the set-in scent of musk and steel that was all 'Star. He wondered, momentarily, what else he'd smell if he'd been born with better senses.

"Julio?" 'Star's deep voice behind him made Ric scream a little and wheel around, clutching the jacket. "Are you.. alright?" He had his head cocked in that big, stupid irish setter sort of way that indicated that something was going on that he absolutely couldn't parse.

Ric held the jacket out between them and after a moment 'Star took it. "Yes. Jacket." He said sarcastically, tipping one red eyebrow up his forehead.

"I never noticed before. You got this in Madripoor?" Ric flailed for a moment, watching 'Star's jaw twitch for a moment, before the bigger man went to hang it back up.

"Yes." He said, running a thumb over the piping on the edge of the sleeve before turning back. "It.. it was a gift."

"Jesus, Adam didn't give that to you, did he?" Ric blurted out, then turned red. "No, no. That was dumb of me."

"No. Adam didn't give it to me." 'Star said, oddly sad.

"You don't talk about Madripoor." Ric patted the bed and 'Star sat down heavily next to him. "Other than the time I freaked out about Adam, i've tried not to pry. But.."

'Star shrugged broadly. "You knew that I had done some arena fighting there." He waited for Ric's nod, then continued. "I lost that job because I kept winning. Madripoor does not care for winners." He shrugged again, big hands fidgeting. "It was in the arena I had run into Adam. And when I found myself unemployed, he... offered me an assignment."

Ric chewed on the inside of his lip, watching 'Star's face. "An.. assignment."

"He was working for the police, believe it or not. they were trying to trap a major.. untouchable... crime boss." 'Star made a face and glanced at Ric. "I was to go undercover."

"Undercover. You." Ric blinked and 'Star barked a short laugh.

"I am a very adequate pole dancer, I will have you know." 'Star said abruptly, pausing long enough to acknowledge the choking sound Ric made, and then sighed. "this crime lord had an obsessive need to collect redheads, regardless of.. well.. anything. Adam arranged for me to work at a club he frequented, so he could..offer me his.. patronage."

Ric held off muttering out anything indignantly. He instead focused on how he was going to kill Adam the next time he saw him.

"I know that look, Julio. I went into the situation understanding what could happen."

"He knew you'd been merchandise before, 'Star- and you let him put you back in that kind of sitch?" Ric sputtered finally.

"I thought I could handle it." 'Star said, searching Ric's face. "I did not expect him to be so.. kind."

"Come again?"

"This man. Never forced himself on me. Never treated me with anything but respect." 'Star flopped back across the bed, scarlet hair haloing around him. "He was an utter monster in his dealings, But he treated me.. and his other favourites.. with dignity. If I had still been the same man I was when I first arrived on earth? I might have served him willingly. But I betrayed him for the greater good. I almost didn't."

Ric glanced back at the jacket. "And you keep it as a reminder of that?" He asked cautiously.

"I keep it because it's excellently made. There's a layer of kevlar under the lining and it kept me from taking unnecessary damage on more than one occasion." 'Star looked at him aghast. "I'm not sentimental."

(liar) Ric thought, then leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you for telling me."

And 'star only smiled a little, and kissed him back until the memories faded again.


End file.
